More Than This
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: A Lewis/Wilbur prompt100 challenge. so another drabble collection from meeee!
1. Days Go By

So! I joined this prompt challenge thing over at the lover100 community over at LiveJournal 8D. considering I haven't written in about year, it's crazy of me, I know, but this pairing's been eating at me for a little while now. And really, the stories I wrote for them are some of my best, and that kinda gave me the inspiration to have a go at this. So wish me luck?

Oh, and I rated this M just incase. there's def gonna be some more MATURE additions to this later, sooooo yeah XD.

Onward! 8D

**Prompt 65: "Anniversaries"**

----------

"Hey, Lewis. Do you know what today is?"

Lewis turned his head to look at the boy sitting on his bed. He raised an eyebrow. The two had been silent until a moment ago.

He turned back to the papers on his desk.

"Of course I do."

"Really?"

Lewis turned again. "Yes?"

Wilbur looked away, somewhat uneasily, and then returned the blonde's gaze once more. A smile appeared on his face, of which Wilbur didn't show too often. Lewis felt his heart skip.

"I just… wasn't sure if you would," he said in a tone much softer than usual.

Lewis sighed and pushed his chair away from his desk. Standing up, he walked the few paces to his bed and planted his feet firmly before Wilbur. The older boy looked up at him, his confused expression only deepening when Lewis grabbed his shirt collar and hoisted him upward until they were nose-to-nose.

"Idiot," was all that was said before Lewis kissed him. Firmly, but sweetly. When they broke apart, Wilbur emitted a small chuckle.

"Can I have another?"

Lewis gave him a look, but gave in like he always did, and brought their mouths together once more. The contact lasted longer this time, a bit more needy than its predecessor, but when they separated once again, Wilbur grinned.

"What?" Lewis asked, smiling as well.

Wilbur didn't respond right away. Instead he grasped Lewis by his waist and pulled him down into his lap. Lewis let out a small yelp in surprise and grasped Wilbur's shoulders.

"I meant another _year_," he said. Lewis' eyes widened slightly. "But this is a good start if you ask me."


	2. Doubt

**Prompt 54: Jealousy**

----------

Franny can remember the first time she ever felt truly jealous. From the pit of her stomach to the depth of her heart, that unbecoming demon of an emotion emitted itself throughout her everyday. Everyday after that chilly night in April of their sophomore year of high school.

"_I… I love you, Cornelius."_

It hadn't been completely heartbreaking. He'd held her in his arms and apologized over and over again.

He was in love with someone else, he said. But if she could possibly wait a little while for him? Just a little while, and he had hope that he would be able to tell her the same.

Of course she said she would. There was nobody else for her, she couldn't _imagine _anybody else. She went home that night quite sullen, but optimistic. Though from then on, Franny couldn't help but notice things concerning her best friend.

The way he almost always came out of his house to meet her on their walk to school, he was smiling the widest of smiles. The way he would stare at the tv screen during a romantic scene of a movie they were watching when he thought she wasn't paying attention. The way his expression would fall so serious when looking up at the night sky.

She knew they were together on nights he turned her down on plans, when she called his phone and he didn't answer. Or even worse, the one time he did answer and his first hello had been so breathy. He'd attempted to say something else, but was stopped short and let out a small gasp, followed by soft laughter in the background.

She'd promptly hung up the phone, and neither brought it up afterward.

Franny also remembers the night Cornelius showed up at her house, three in the morning, a little over two years since that night she'd made her confession. Two years of pain for her, two years of loneliness and wandering if waiting was really the best thing to do.

Two years of jealousy that had nearly eaten through her.

But all of that disappeared from her mind the moment she saw him standing there on her porch. For what had seemed like hours, he just stared at her with the most hopeless expression on his face. She asked him what was wrong, what was wrong, but still he didn't reply. It was only when he finally opening his mouth to speak did she realize what must have happened.

No words came out, only a small choking noise, and he collapsed to his knees before her, his hands covering his face. She was in a near state of shock, but had her arms around him in an instant. Neither of them spoke a word for the rest of the night, and a few months later, Cornelius came to her, at long last, with words of love of his own.

And she was happy. Their relationship from then on was a wonderful one. Her loneliness, pain, and doubt went away.

However, the jealousy never truly vanished. She could never admit to herself why that was. She would never think to hard on it, part of her was almost afraid of what answer she would arrive at. But there was no denying it was still there.

For that person whom she'd never met, never learned their name, or anything about them. That person who her Cornelius had been so in love with, whom upon the end of their relationship, had brought him to a point of despair that she would never see on him again.

And the fact that she herself couldn't forget this person made her realize…

Cornelius probably couldn't either.


	3. Blacker Than Pitch

**Prompt 48: Nightmare**

It had happened so many times now that Wilbur had stopped counting. Stopped worrying about it, stopped caring. He knew there wasn't much he could do to stop but, so why bother?

It wasn't every night. Just every once in a while, not regular, but consistent. And tonight just happened to be one of those.

4:42am the clock on his phone told him. He was a little later than usual, but not by much. It was worth it to be able to stay warm and comfortable underneath Lewis' comforter for an extra ten minutes.

And now to stealthily make his way back to his bedroom and go back to sleep before his parents arose at five.

"Wilbur."

He stopped, his heart sinking as it always did when that voice called to him from the pitch-blackness of the garage. He turned slowly and attempted to wipe his face clean of any emotion. And there he was, standing not ten feet away, clad in only his pajama bottoms, horridly familiar crystal blue eyes staring at him.

"Hi Dad."

No other words were ever spoken during this meeting. Cornelius proceeded to walk straight up to his son and capture his mouth with his own, a large hand holding Wilbur's chin firmly in place.

It was hard for Wilbur to keep silent as his father drew him closer, forcibly deepening the kiss. His hands ghosted downward and all around. Up and under his shirt they went, right to _that _spot on the small of his back that only Lewis knew about. The teenager let out an involuntary moan, inwardly hating himself. He could never stay quiet for too long, and his vocal responses only drove Cornelius further. As his hands drifted lower and lower, his mouth followed suit.

Wilbur gazed past Cornelius' ear. He always chose a spot on the wall and kept his eyes glued to it. He always tried like hell to put his mind elsewhere. It helped sometimes. Most of the time he was back in Lewis' room, safe and warm. Back with the Lewis that he loved.

But as always, a certain touch in a certain spot always brought him painfully back. The sensation shot through him, he let out a stifled gasp, and he was back in the dark garage once more.

The older man's touch quickly became more rhythmic and Wilbur hated himself for succumbing to it. He hated that he doubled over, hated his hands for grabbing onto his father's shoulders, hated his sharp breaths. The only thing he could possibly be glad for was that when he finally tensed in horrible release, he drew blood from Cornelius' shoulders as his fingernails drove further and further in with each shudder.

It was the only thing he could do _back. _

But Cornelius wasted no time in pushing his son down on his back onto the cold floor. Wilbur kept his eyes focused on the ceiling, high, high above him. He felt heavy hands on the waist of his pants, unfastening them and pulling them hastily down. Down, down. Then those same hands on his knees, coaxing them apart, Wilbur being unable to do anything but oblige.

Some movement, some adjusting, and finally,

the pain.

And then he was awake. His eyes snapped open, and he flung himself forward, his mind far away from where he was. His heart wouldn't steady, and his fingers clung as tight as they could to the bed sheets underneath him. It wasn't until he heard a small mumbling from right beside him that he could finally calm down a little.

Glancing down to his right, Lewis slept soundly. The sight itself made Wilbur feel better. The younger boy's hair was tousled against his pillow and his mouth was slightly open, still emitting words that he couldn't quite understand. For a few minutes, Wilbur just stared down at him, relishing the knowledge that he was here, with him, and not…

Wilbur shook his head. Got back down underneath the covers and snuggled closer to Lewis. It took only a moment before Lewis' presence made him feel safe again.


	4. Simple

**Prompt 59: Kiss**

----------

When looking back on it, Lewis knew he had been pretty silly. He'd made such a little step a bigger deal than it was.

It had been two weeks since the boys' nervous confessions. Two weeks of hand holding, soft embraces, and smiles that now felt so much more sincere. But while Lewis had felt so entirely happy, trying not to dwell too much on the guilt of what they were doing, he also felt nervous.

Two weeks into their relationship and they still hadn't kissed.

Lewis knew Wilbur wanted to. He had tried on several occasions, but every time Lewis knew it was coming, he would quickly move away, embarrassingly telling Wilbur that he was still "too nervous". The older boy didn't argue at first, but as the days went by, Lewis could tell he was feeling a little antsy. A few times when Lewis was on his own and thought about it, he even felt bad. What if Wilbur was upset that Lewis didn't want to kiss him? Did it make him doubt how he felt?

And it wasn't even as though Lewis _didn't _want to kiss him! He really did, but… kissing just seemed like such an adult thing to do. He couldn't quite explain it well even to himself, but the thought of it? Mouth on mouth? The way the two main characters in a movie did it, all that moving around, all that touching. It just seemed way too complicated.

He was proved wrong, however, on the seventeenth day of their relationship. It was a normal day, with Wilbur's usual visit at the usual time. Lewis had just gone to tidy up his desk a little bit before they would go play video games, but Wilbur followed him. Tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Lewis?"

Lewis stopped. Turned. And it happened before he even had time to think.

Wilbur tugged him just that tiny bit closer by his left hand and kissed him. And the first thought that Lewis' mind registered surprised him. It wasn't any sort of shock, or fear, or embarrassment. It was of how completely _light_ it felt. Simple, soft. Almost like a goodnight kiss Lucille would give him, but so, so very different.

And there was nothing complicated about it. Neither moved, and no other contact was made besides Wilbur's hand clasped around his own. But yet…

Oh the _feeling_ that coursed through Lewis during that short first kiss. Whatever it was could only be compared to the loss he felt when Wilbur pulled away, searching Lewis' eyes for some sort of reaction.

And he got one.

The two had been apart for two whole seconds, Lewis counted, before he grabbed Wilbur by his shoulders and yanked him back down to kiss him again.

From then on, Lewis was anything _but _embarrassed about kissing.


	5. Radiance

**Prompt 25: Sunset**

Lewis and Wilbur did a lot of things to pass the time during their visits. Video games, movies, walks at night. Sometimes Wilbur would be content with just watching his lover work at his desk, scribbling away at his notebooks.

But Wilbur's favorite thing to do was watch the sunset. Although he'd never admit it. Lewis knew anyway of course, and he thought it was incredibly adorable. But this also went unsaid, for Lewis valued Wilbur being in a good mood.

It had been Wilbur who came up with the idea of using the time machine to make the sunset last longer. The two had snuggled up underneath a fleece blanket in the vehicle on a cold January evening, and with Wilbur backtracking time for every ten minutes that passed, they were there for a little over three hours. To some, Wilbur thought, staring at the same thing for that long might be boring. Or maybe even that it would lose its beauty.

But he believed otherwise. He could've stayed there for hours more, into the night. It only became more beautiful with every minute that passed, every minute that was turned around again. With him and Lewis in the cloaked time machine, it seemed as though that sunset was for their eyes only. It shone all of those radiant shades of orange and red solely for them. So that they could sit so contently underneath the warm blanket, their hands clasped, with Lewis' head on Wilbur's shoulder.

So they could bask in the glow of what little time they had left, and for once, not have to think about it.


	6. The Usual Routine

**Prompt 89: Work**

"Wilbur, be quiet! Someone's going to -,"

"Cornelius?"

Lewis scrunched up his facial features in annoyance. He gave Wilbur, who was currently beneath him, a _'see?' _look and turned his head toward the steps into his room.

"Yeah Mom?" he called.

It wasn't until they heard soft footsteps begin up the stairs did they begin their usual panicky routine. Lewis hastily threw his t-shirt back on, buttoned his pants, and ran a hand through his hair. Wilbur on the other hand, bothered with none of that and ran, still half naked, behind the dry-erase board by Lewis' desk. The blond just barely managed to throw his bed sheets over Wilbur's shirt that had remained on the bed when Lucille appeared on the landing.

She looked around, then back to her son, a baffled look on her face. "I thought I heard someone up here, sweetie."

Lewis gave her a well-practiced look of confusion. "Really? It's just me up here."

The woman looked around the room once more, shrugged, then smiled. "I must be losing it, Cornelius. I think it's a sign of too many all-nighters at the lab. Well, I guess I'll leave you be then."

"Kay Mom. Don't hurt yourself," he replied, smiling back at her. She laughed and made her way back down the stairs once more. And the moment the double doors clicked shut, Wilbur came out from his hiding spot.

Now, sometimes Lewis felt bad about lying to her, probably making her feel a little silly. This was the fourth time she'd questioned about Lewis having a visitor. But it wasn't as if he could _tell _her. Keeping it from her and everyone else was part of the job.

And sometimes it could be hard work.


	7. With You, All I Know

**A/N: **Just want a say a quick thanks for the reviews I've been getting! Thanks so much you guys :3

aaaaaand, the words in italics are lyrics from the gorgeous Vanessa Carlton song, _"Home"._ I demand you to go listen to it noooooow XD.

----------

**Prompt 90: Home**

----------

--

----------

--

In his first twelve-and-a-half years of life, Lewis wanted only one thing. More than any kid wanted the new superhero action figure for Christmas, or a pony for their birthday. More than anyone could ever want _anything, _Lewis just wanted a home.

At the time though, the word had only meant so much. A place with four walls, filled with family, love, warmth, and shelter.

So of course, just before turning thirteen, when Lewis discovered the truth of the family he would one day have at long last, he'd been the happiest kid in the world. When Lucille and Bud adopted him, he thought he'd found everything he'd ever wanted.

But something else came of that adventure when he'd met his future family. It had taken quite a bit of time for Lewis to realize it, but he'd found another form of home that he hadn't exactly been looking for. While he had his parents and the love that came with them, there was a new kind of love in his life.

The two were lying next to each other on Lewis' bed. They had the lights out and were on their backs looking up at the starlit night beyond the glass; one of their favorite things to do together. When Wilbur brushes his hand against Lewis', the blond smiles and turns his head.

*

_For me,_

_it's a glance._

_A smile on your face,_

_*  
_

Amber eyes meet his own, an expression in them so simple yet profound. Something washed over Lewis then, something he couldn't quite explain when he thought about it later, and he wrapped his arms tightly around his partner.

*

_The touch of your hands,_

_an honest embrace._

_*  
_

Lewis remembers the first time he'd hugged Wilbur. But unlike that first, awkward moment, the older boy doesn't hesitate to hug right back. It's instantaneous. He doesn't have to think about it.

And it's here, Lewis knows, in Wilbur's arms, no matter what their consequences, or who they were, that he's _truly _at home.

*

_For where I lay, it's you I keep._


	8. Artistic

**Prompt 57: Hands**

Lewis really considered himself a romantic at heart. He always loved bright, colorful things. He looked at things in a more artistic kind of way, like how a cloud would look so much prettier if angled _this _way, or wouldn't that house seem cozier if it was a darker color?

But the icing on the cake really was that he was in love. And said love had helped him to be much more thoughtful about various things. He could take Wilbur and break apart the so many different things he loved about him. Sometimes when on his own, bored, he'd idly write lists of what they were. Often times he even drew pictures.

The vibrant amber shade of his softly-shaped eyes, his dark hair that was always so smooth between his fingers, his lean, agile figure,

But more than anything, Lewis loved his hands. He sometimes joked to himself that he could quite possibly be more in love with Wilbur's hands than Wilbur himself, but that was, of course, impossible.

But oh, did he adore them. How surprisingly soft they were when touching his face, how big they were compared to his own when the two intertwined their fingers together, how intense and quick Wilbur ran them all over his body, a flush always created in their wake. _Every_thing.

He once shared with Wilbur that he'd always found his hands to be his best feature. But the older boy had laughed. "They're the same as anyone else's hands, Lewis."

Lewis smiled, but firmly disagreed. They _weren't_ the same. They were his. Wilbur's. And no one else's would ever fit so well with his own ever again.


	9. Oops

He hadn't _meant _for it to happen. It hadn't been planned. He doubted that even Wilbur had been expecting it. Why, not even a minute ago, they'd been innocently watching a movie atop Lewis' bed. About halfway through the movie, Lewis felt a little sleepy and rested his head on Wilbur's shoulder. It wasn't something he did often. Not at all. Most of the time he was too nervous, too scared Wilbur would push him off, but he'd been too tired to care. He must've dozed off too, because the next thing he remembered was Wilbur shaking him awake, black and white text scrolling across the tv screen. Lewis had lifted his head abruptly, about to whine to Wilbur for not waking him up to see the end of the movie, when…

It happened.

Wilbur had his head tilted down to look at the blond, and Lewis had moved too quickly for him to react. Nose to nose, wide-eyed, the two froze completely, neither daring to move.

Lewis couldn't tell who'd reacted first, but both reacted the same.

_Closer closer closer. _

And now it was all a rush. A blur of hands groping, kisses, and quiet laughter. They broke apart after a few moments to catch their breaths. Arms still around one another, their eyes locked. For a second they just stared, trying to understand what had just happened.

But then they broke into a fit of giggles. "This is your fault, you know," Lewis stated once they'd calmed down a little. Wilbur smirked and drew him closer, whispering a single word before closing their mouths together once more.

"Oops."


	10. Mess

**Prompt 82: If**

**----------  
**

"_So one little failure, and you wave the white flag? What if my Dad had given up on this time machine?"_

"_Well neither of us would be in this mess right now, that's for sure."_

"_Touché. But may I also point out that you wouldn't have gotten to ride in a time machine, and you wouldn't have gotten to see the future, and…_

_I would never… have met you."_

_---_

Lewis thought often about a lot of 'what-if's, but that conversation he'd had with Wilbur always replayed itself the most.

What _if _he hadn't gotten to see the future? See what was to become his life one day just as long as he knew how to keep moving forward. Would he have come out of that horrible state of self loathing that Doris had caused him? He wanted to think that he might've. But what if he hadn't?

And what if, as Wilbur had said to him, they hadn't met? It was Wilbur who'd come back and managed to fix what he'd screwed up. Wilbur had given him confidence in himself, more than he'd ever known, in that one day. He was the very reason Lewis refused to give up on anything, to ensure that everything went according to plan, so that Wilbur could one day be born as his and Franny's son. If something along the way went wrong, Lewis would never be able to live with himself.

So then, Lewis always continued to ask himself, what if he'd never fallen in love with him? What if, during that conversation, when Wilbur had smiled at him like that, Lewis hadn't felt his heart stutter? What if neither of them had relented to their desires, had been stronger, more rational? What if every smile Wilbur gave him didn't remind him of that very first one? What if the most amazing feeling in the world to Lewis wasn't Wilbur's arms around him, protective and warm?

Well neither of them would be in this mess right now, that's for sure.


	11. Watching

**Prompt 85: Them**

**----------  
**

Wilbur had never been the most obedient of children. Making trouble and causing a ruckus were some of his favorite pastimes, and he was never above thinking up the usual practical joke. Even as he made his way through his teen years, he always got quite a kick out of playing pranks on his family. All in good nature, of course, and as wild of a bunch as they were, no one ever really minded.

And though he put on the image of a troublemaker, and a rebel as he got older, deep down, he loved and respected his parents very much. He did his chores, (tried) to keep his room in order, and hardly ever missed a dinner with them and the rest of the Robinsons.

But even deeper down, there was something more… troubled about Wilbur. He often found himself _watching_ his parents, almost scrutinizing them. When they were alone in a room together, just talking, or being cuddly with each other, Wilbur would stare from behind a shadowed corner. Only for a moment, so as not to be caught, but no matter how brief it was, the sick, envious feeling always surfaced.

Though was the point of being… _jealous_? Jealous, of all things! But at the same time, it was an emotion far deeper, far darker than jealousy. Something too bizarre to even merit a title. He did his best to keep it at bay. High on the tip-top shelf in the darkest recesses of his heart, he kept these feelings.

But somehow, it always managed to ensnare him when he saw the two of them alone together, or even when they glanced at one another during dinner. It was as if it were waiting for him, always there to make him feel terribly about himself.

He did his best though, every day, to push it out of his mind. Things were the way fate meant for them to be, and nothing was going to change that. No matter how hard he wished, no matter ho hard he loved, it wasn't meant to be. It was for _them, _but not for him.

So he continued to watch them, pulled in like a moth to the light, as fate played its nasty course right in front of him.


End file.
